


Mog's Night

by kataistalla



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataistalla/pseuds/kataistalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on Darkunlimited's One Blanket fic.  </p>
<p>While in Academia, Mog leaves Noel and Serah to their own devices for the night and visits Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mog's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Blanket Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43846) by Darkunlimited. 



Mog grumbled to himself as he floated down the hallway, humans could be such strange creatures kupo. There were days he wished he had just thrown swords against Lightning. Babysitting her sister could be quite tiresome, especially when Noel was involved kupo. Hope would be a much more considerate roommate. Mog made his way to the door, making quick work with his moogle magic. It was a trick he hadn’t shown anyone, nor wanted to. As soon as he did, Serah or Noel would be having him open every door they saw he was sure of it. 

His bobble bobbed up and down as he made his way into the surprisingly sparse room. In one corner a terminal sat upon a plain metal table. A matching chair was pushed in against it. On the far end of the room, rumpled covers and pillows lay strewn across a double bed. At least something looked lived in, the walls bare, clinical. Perhaps he had been mistaken; this couldn’t be the director’s room kupo. Still, a bed was a bed kupo. Just as Mog settled in next to a long pillow, Hope entered from a side room. At least he thought it was Hope, most humans looked alike to him. Mog normally figured out the difference based on clothing, something that mysteriously didn’t seem to change much on the humans. This one wore a towel around its waist, its arms rubbing another towel on its head. Water dripped down bare legs, obvious no care taken in drying off. Mog never had that problem; he always made sure his fur was properly dried. Otherwise the smell of wet fur would drive him nuts kupo. It didn’t matter; Mog was already quite comfy as he turned towards the pillow, a curious sight greeting him.

“Why does this pillow have Lightning’s face kupo?” Mog asked aloud. 

“What? Mog what are you doing here?” Hope asked as the towel on his head slipped from his fingers and dropped onto the floor.

With deft precision, Hope made his way over to a dresser, pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and put them on without dropping the other towel. Mog continued to watch as green eyes glared through wisps of silver hair. 

“Serah and Noel were being too noisy kupo.” Mog said matter of factly. This elicited an eyebrow arch from the scientist. “Did you know that from Valhalla, Lightning sees all kupo?”

“Everything?” Hope asked, his face turning bright red.

“Everything kupo.” Mog nodded. “Even now kupo.”

That did it, Hope scrambled to remove the Lightning pillow, stuffing it under the bed. Now there was more room for the moogle to stretch out. Which he would have done if Hope did not grab him next and deposit him in the open dresser. How rude kupo! No moogle should ever stand for such an insult, especially one as wonderful as Mog. 

“You can sleep there tonight.” Hope told him, adding insult upon injury. 

Mog growled as the silver hair man tucked himself in the bed. The lights turning off with a clap of his hands. The moogle glowered, his bobble glowing brightly in the dark. Why did all the humans treat Mog like he was a toy, he was Mog the great and powerful. The bobble grew brighter the angrier he got. No one respected the moogle. 

“Mog, are you okay?” Hope asked as he shielded his eyes from the blinding pink light.

“I am not okay kupo!” He responded angrily. “I don’t see why I have to sleep in a drawer kupo.”

“Fine, you can sleep on the bed with me.” Hope sighed.

“Kupo!” Mog replied cheerfully as he flew onto the bed. 

Hope chuckled as Mog circled the bed, trying to find the perfect spot to sleep. He landed upon a pile of pillows, curled into a ball and let out a deep purr. A hand reached for him, scratching an itch behind his ear he didn’t know he had. 

“Sleep tight Mog.” Hope told him. “The pillow’s our little secret okay?”

“Keep scratching or I tell Serah kupo!”


End file.
